sbs8104hfandomcom-20200214-history
Volvo B10M Mk 4 (WA Strider)
Specifications *'Registration No. :' **SBS1896B - SBS1999M **SBS2593T - SBS2688D *'Country of Chassis :' Sweden *'Engine :' Volvo THD102KF (Euro I, mid-mounted, turbocharged) *'Engine Capacity :' 9600cc *'Gearbox :' ZF 4HP500 (4-speed automatic) *'Year :' 1995 *'Period of Registration :' 26 Oct 1995 - 24 Feb 1997 *'Passenger Capacity :' **Seating : 48/50 **Standing : 36 **Total : 84/86 *'Air-Con:' Sutrak Deployments SBS1896B - SBS1999M SBS1896B²^ (BNDEP 518) - Casio Exilim (5th Gen): Casio Exilim Card EX-S200 - Taking Thinness To The Limit. (feat. Zhou Xun) \SBS1897Z² (BNDEP 28) - Megcorp Silverlit Toys SBS1898X²R (BNDEP 9/35*) SBS1899T^ (HGDEP 89/89''e''*) SBS1900Y² (HGDEP 100) - Darlie Toothpaste: Bring Your World Closer with a Kiss of Freshness. SBS1901U²^ (BNDEP 6) - B: Ambi-Pur Car: Great Fragrance, Total Intensity Control (4th Gen) SBS1902S² (BNDEP 30) SBS1903P²^ (HGDEP 109) SBS1904L^ (HGDEP 100) - Sunplay SPF 130 PA+++ Maximum Sun Protection. Now You Can Love the Sun. SBS1905J² (HGDEP 158) - B: FIL Skin & Body Intelligence: Experience Our Award-Winning Skin Treatments At Only $38! SBS1906G² (HGDEP 159) - Maxi-Cash 大興當 Pawn Shop பவன் ஷாப் Pajak Gadai : Highest Value 最高估价, Friendly Service 友善服务, Largest Network 最大网络. (feat. Michelle Chia) SBS1907D (HGDEP 82) SBS1908B² (HGDEP 165) - Centre For Enabled Living (CEL): LivEnabled - Help Encourages. The Right Help Enables. Call 1800-8585 885. www.cel.sg SBS1909Z (HGDEP 107) SBS1910T² (SLBP 182) - B: The BCA Green Building Exhibition 2010 - Let's Build A Green Future SBS1911R (ARBP 175) SBS1912M (SLBP 197) - Singapore Kindness Movement & Youth Olympic Games 2010: Let's Champion A Smile. Bring On The Cheer At Singapore 2010. SBS1913K (BNDEP 9) SBS1914H² (SLBP 182) SBS1915E (BNDEP 37) SBS1916C² (AMDEP 138) SBS1917A² (AMDEP 262/TRG) SBS1918Y (BNDEP 33/560*) SBS1919U² (BNDEP 31) - Skechers Footwear: Skechers Fitness Group. The Shape Ups Toning, Fitness, Exercise and Walking Shoes. My Skechers, My Lifestyle. SBS1920P^ (BNDEP 45) - Bavaria Holland Beer: Bavaria, Brewed With 100% Mineral Water. SBS1921L (De-registered; Former BBDEP 506) SBS1922J (BBDEP 74) - Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS1923G²^ (BNDEP 18) SBS1924D (ARBP 32) - Samsung NX100: Picture Perfection At Your Fingertips SBS1925B (BNDEP 33) SBS1926Z² (BNDEP 28) - Fuji Xerox: L: For Customised Solutions That Fit Like A Glove; R: For 1-To-1 Marketing Solutions That Power Communications. www.fujixerox.com.sg SBS1927X² (ARBP 175) - Sato Healthcare Innovation: Hakubi B / Hakubi C2 / Hakubi White C (3rd Gen) (feat. Kanny Theng) SBS1928T²R (ARBP 16) - DBS Bank: DBS Celebrates AXS 10th Anniversary. Win A Condominium, Use Your DBS/POSB ATM Card To Participate. SBS1929R²^ (BNDEP 196/196''e''*) SBS1930K² (BBDEP 200) SBS1931H² (SLBP 182) - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease Association (COPD Singapore) & GlaxoSmithKline (GSK): Is It Coughing Over A Prolonged Duration? Everyday More Than One Person Dies Of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease In Singapore. Don't Let COPD Take Your Breath Away. SBS1932E² (BNDEP 69) SBS1933C² (SLBP 197) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS1934A²^ R (BBDEP 33) SBS1935Y² (BBDEP 33) SBS1936U²R (BNDEP 518) - Samsung & Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games: Passion For The Future - Samsung Galaxy S, The Official Smart Phone for the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games. Samsung, Turn On Tomorrow. (2nd Gen) SBS1937S² (HGDEP 165) - Kwan Loong Medicated Oil: Trusted Formula. Ready Relief. SBS1938P² (BBDEP 156) - Power Over Cervical Cancer (POCC): "I Used To Think Cervical Cancer Only Happened To Other Women." You Have The Power To Prevent Cervical Cancer. Cervical Cancer Is The Only Women's Cancer That Can Be Prevented. Help Protect All Women. 1800-88-POWER. www.pocc.sg SBS1939L (ARBP 93) SBS1940G²^ (BNDEP 18) SBS1941D (ARBP 175) - Samsung NX100: Picture Perfection At Your Fingertips SBS1942B (BBDEP 200) SBS1943Z²^ (BNDEP 23) - Maxi-Cash 大興當 Pawn Shop பவன் ஷாப் Pajak Gadai : Highest Value 最高估价, Friendly Service 友善服务, Largest Network 最大网络. (feat. Michelle Chia) SBS1944X² (SLBP SP) SBS1945T (ARBP 93) - F&N NutriSoy & NutriSoy Omega Fresh Soya Milk: Your Heart's Preferred Soya Milk. (2nd Gen) SBS1946R (HGDEP 100) SBS1947M² (AMDEP 22) SBS1948K^ (HGDEP 158) SBS1949H²R (ARBP 93) - F2: Carl's Jr.: It's Gonna Get Messy. Want A Piece Of Me? Bite Into The Thickburger Line. Now At Carl’s Jr. (2nd Gen) SBS1950C (BNDEP 33/45*) - Nestle's Kit Kat: Have a Break, Have a Kit Kat. SBS1951A²R (ARBP 93) - B: Garuda Padang Cuisine: Authentic Padang Cuisine SBS1952Y (BBDEP 156) - China Taiping Insurance (Singapore) Pte. Ltd: Ideas, Solutions, Trust. Personal and Business Insurance. SBS1953U (BNDEP 33) - Biotherm Homme: No.1 Worldwide in Men's Skincare SBS1954S² (BBDEP 74) - Singapore University of Technology and Design (SUTD): When We Harness the Power of Technology and Design, There is No Limit to What We Can Accomplish. SBS1955P²R (BNDEP 38) SBS1956L² (BBDEP 151) SBS1957J² (HGDEP 107) SBS1958G (ARBP 32) SBS1959D² (BNDEP 33) - L'Oreal Paris UV Perfect: 12 Hour UV Protection for All Skin Types. The Advanced UVA+UVB Protector. Our Ultimate UV Protection Now In A Daily Moisturiser. SBS1960Z² (BNDEP 37) SBS1961X² (HGDEP 151) - F&N Seasons Ice Lemon Tea: Refreshing Goodness SBS1962T (ARBP 93) - DBS Bank: DBS Celebrates AXS 10th Anniversary. Win A Condominium, Use Your DBS/POSB ATM Card To Participate. SBS1963R² (BBDEP 33) SBS1964M² (BNDEP 31) - Lion Corporation: Kirei Kirei Hand Wash - "My Family Health Is Assured With Japan's No.1 Brand!" (feat. Vivian Lai) SBS1965K² (AMDEP 58) SBS1966H² (BBDEP 284) SBS1967E² (ARBP 175) - Lion Corporation: Kirei Kirei Hand Wash - "My Family Health Is Assured With Japan's No.1 Brand!" (feat. Vivian Lai) SBS1968CR (ARBP 65) - VivoCity: One Million Square Feet to Shop! Singapore's Largest Retail & Lifestyle Destination. SBS1969A²^ (BNDEP 81) SBS1970U² (HGDEP 74) - Listerine Total Care: Experience the Power of Listerine Total Care! The Most Complete Mouthwash for Total Oral Health. SBS1971S^ (BNDEP 31/535*) - Listerine Total Care: Experience the Power of Listerine Total Care! The Most Complete Mouthwash for Total Oral Health. SBS1972P²^ R (BNDEP 21) - B: Yokohama Advan Neova AD07: Living On The Edge SBS1973L²^ R (HGDEP 89/89''e''*) SBS1974J²R (BNDEP 33) - Casio Exilim (4th Gen): Casio Exilim EX-Z2000 & EX-X15 (feat. Zhou Xun) SBS1975G³^ (HGDEP 89) SBS1976D^ (HGDEP 89/TRG) SBS1977B²^ R (HGDEP 159/159A*) - Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS1978Z² (HGDEP 372) SBS1979X²R (BNDEP 38) SBS1980R² (HGDEP 107) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS1981M²R (HGDEP 156) - Biotherm Homme: No.1 Worldwide in Men's Skincare SBS1982K²^ R (ARBP 48) SBS1983H² (HGDEP 159) - Sensodyne Pro-Namel: Protect Against Acid Erosion + Regain Natural Whiteness SBS1984E² (BNDEP 66) - Sensodyne Rapid Relief: From the Pain of Sensitive Teeth. Clinically Proven Relief Works in 60 Seconds. (3rd Gen) SBS1985C² (BNDEP 9) - S: Moove Media SBS1986A² (AMDEP 70) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS1987Y² (HGDEP 74) - F2: Fujitsu Lifebook LH520/LH530: Everyone Loves It. Fujitsu's Built-In Confidence Promise, Your PC Simplified With Windows 7. SBS1988U (AMDEP 58) - B: Listerine Total Care: Experience the Power of Listerine Total Care! The Most Complete Mouthwash for Total Oral Health. SBS1989S^ (BNDEP 31) SBS1990L² (BNDEP 30/536*) - VivoCity: Go Wow With Style! Singapore's Largest Retail & Lifestyle Destination. SBS1991J² (BNDEP 45) SBS1992G² (HGDEP 159) SBS1993D (BNDEP 66) - Skippy Peanut Better: Power start your day with Skippy. SBS1994B (HGDEP 85) SBS1995Z² (HGDEP 151) - HTC Wildfire: App-Share And Kick-Start The Fun. Keep Your Friends Close Through App-Share With HTC Wildfire. HTC, Quietly Brilliant. SBS1996X (HGDEP 158) SBS1997T (HGDEP 156) SBS1998R² (BBDEP 151) SBS1999M²^ (BNDEP 5) - F2: Carl's Jr.: It's Gonna Get Messy. Want A Piece Of Me? Bite Into The Thickburger Line. Now At Carl’s Jr. (2nd Gen) SBS2593T - SBS2688D SBS2593T² (ARBP 93) SBS2594R² (ARBP 93) - B: Yokohama Advan Neova AD07: Living On The Edge SBS2595M² (BNDEP 28) - B3: The BCA Green Building Exhibition 2010 - Let's Build A Green Future. SBS2596K² (BBDEP 285) SBS2597H² (BNDEP 196/196''e''*) SBS2598E (SLBP SP) SBS2599C²R (ARBP 32/11*) SBS2600G²^ (BNDEP 33) SBS2601D² (BNDEP 229/30''e''*) SBS2602B² (HGDEP 107) - Brother: The New Brother Multi Function Centre Series. Your Home And Business Solution. Print, Scan, Copy And Fax In One Touch That Takes You Further Reliability. Brother, At Your Side. SBS2603Z² (BNDEP 15/354*) SBS2604X² (BBDEP SP) - Dettol: Protection On-The-Go. Be 100% Sure. SBS2605T²R (BNDEP 39/559*) - B: The BCA Green Building Exhibition 2010 - Let's Build A Green Future. SBS2606R² (BRBP 63) - Ralph Lauren: The Big Pony Collection. A New Team of Fragrances. SBS2607M² (HGDEP 119) SBS2608K² (HGDEP 101) SBS2609H² (BBDEP 33) SBS2610C² (BBDEP 33) SBS2611A² (BBDEP 99) SBS2612Y^ (HGDEP 109) SBS2613U² (ARBP 16) - GetSingapore.sg: Get Red. Get Hot. Get Singapore. (2nd Gen) SBS2614S² (BNDEP 81) SBS2615P² (BNDEP 197) - F2: Workfare Income Supplement: Workfare - Work. Train. A Better Tomorrow. By the Singapore Workforce Development Agency (WDA). Gen SBS2616L^ (BNDEP 39) SBS2617J² (BNDEP 45) - Simple (Happy Simple Skin): Happy Skin It’s Simple. Put A Smile On Your Face. SBS2618G^ (BNDEP 8) SBS2619D²^ R (BNDEP 39) SBS2620Z²^ R (BNDEP 518/518A*) SBS2621X² (BNDEP 38) SBS2622T^ (BNDEP 518) - Power Over Cervical Cancer (POCC): "I Used To Think Cervical Cancer Only Happened To Other Women." You Have The Power To Prevent Cervical Cancer. Cervical Cancer Is The Only Women's Cancer That Can Be Prevented. Help Protect All Women. 1800-88-POWER. www.pocc.sg SBS2623R² (BNDEP 29) SBS2624M² (BNDEP 33) - Simple (Happy Simple Skin): Happy Skin It’s Simple. Put A Smile On Your Face. SBS2625K² (AMDEP 70) - Nestle's Kit Kat: Have a Break, Have a Kit Kat. SBS2626H (BNDEP 518) - Biotherm Homme: No.1 Worldwide in Men's Skincare. SBS2627E² (BNDEP 196/196''e''*) SBS2628C²^ (BNDEP 32) - Sensodyne Pro-Namel: Protect Against Acid Erosion + Regain Natural Whiteness SBS2629A² (BNDEP 32) - WSQ Professional Diploma in Early Childhood Education: Join the Early Childhood Care and Education Sector Today with WSQ. Nurture the Children, Help them Bloom. Every Child Deserves a Bright Future, So Do You. (A Programme Supported by the MCYS & WDA) SBS2630U^ (HGDEP 43) SBS2631S²^ (HGDEP 156) - Mogu Mogu: Fruit Juice Gotta Chew! SBS2632P (HGDEP 156) - Kwan Loong Medicated Oil: Trusted Formula. Ready Relief. SBS2633L²^ (BNDEP 81) - F2: inSing.com: 1st To inSing.com Then To The Best Of Singapore. Singapore's Best Food, Shopping, Events, Promotions, Movies & Business Search. SBS2634J² (BRBP 131) SBS2635G²' (HGDEP SP) SBS2636D² (HGDEP 159/159A*) SBS2637B² (ARBP 93) SBS2638Z² (BBDEP SP) SBS2639X²^ (BBDEP SP) SBS2640R (BRBP 63) SBS2641M² (BBDEP SP) SBS2642K²' (HGDEP 159/159A*) SBS2643H² (HGDEP 158) SBS2644E² (HGDEP 119) SBS2645C²^ (BNDEP 37) SBS2646A² (ARBP 48) - Chili's at Tanglin Mall & Resorts World Sentosa (Pepper In Some Fun) (2nd Gen) SBS2647Y² (HGDEP 372) - JP Pepperdine: Brewbaker's Kitchen & Bar @ Anchorvale Community Club SBS2648U² (ARBP 5) - Tiger Balm Mosquito Repellent Patch: Our Little Patch Protects Your Little Ones (2nd Gen) S'BS2649S²' (BBDEP 151) SBS2650L² (BBDEP 33) SBS2651J² (BBDEP 99/556*) SBS2652G (ARBP 91/91A*) SBS2653D (BNDEP 518/518A*) - Clear Zero Dandruff with Cooling Menthol: Get Mentholized Even On The Hottest Day. SBS2654B² (BBDEP SP) SBS2655Z² (HGDEP 82) SBS2656X² (HGDEP 101) SBS2657T (BBDEP SP) SBS2658R² (BBDEP SP) SBS2659M (HGDEP 107) - DBS Bank: DBS Celebrates AXS 10th Anniversary. Win A Condominium, Use Your DBS/POSB ATM Card To Participate. SBS2660H² (BBDEP SP) SBS2661E² (HGDEP 163) SBS2662C²R (ARBP 95) SBS2663A²^ (HGDEP 82) SBS2664Y² (HGDEP 159) SBS2665U² (HGDEP 101) SBS2666S² (HGDEP 112) SBS2667P²R (BBDEP SP) SBS2668L² (BBDEP SP) SBS2669J² (HGDEP 100) SBS2670D² (HGDEP 82) SBS2671B² (ARBP 32) S'BS2672Z²' (HGDEP 119) SBS2673X² (BBDEP 282) SBS2674T² (BBDEP SP) SBS2675R² (HGDEP 101) S'BS2676M²' (BBDEP 166) - Transitions Photochromic Eyeglass Lenses: Enjoy Automatic Glare And UV Protection On The Go. SBS2677K² (HGDEP 85) SBS2678H² (HGDEP 85) SBS2679E² (HGDEP 151/151''e''*) SBS2680A² (HGDEP 107) SBS2681Y² (HGDEP 159) SBS2682U² (ARBP 273) SBS2683S²' (HGDEP 165) SBS2684P²R (ARBP 32) SBS2685L² (HGDEP 100/TRG) SBS2686J (HGDEP 101) SBS2687G² (BBDEP SP) SBS2688D² (HGDEP 82/11*) Taken Not Taken Other Information Legend *'AMDEP' - Ang Mo Kio Depot *'ARBP' - Ayer Rajah Bus Park *'BBDEP' - Bukit Batok Depot *'BNDEP' - Bedok North Depot *'BRBP '- Braddell Bus Park *'HGDEP' - Hougang Depot *'SLBP' - Soon Lee Bus Park *'EB' - Employee Bus *'SP' - Spare Bus *'TRG' - Training Buses *'*' Crossover *'^' Without exterior aircon vents *'²' Refurbished Yellow Seats *'³' Refurbished Red Seats *'R' Refurbished Red-Leather Air-Con Ducts Buses Total Volvo B10M Mark IV (Walter Alexander Strider) depot intake: *'AMDEP': 7 Buses *'ARBP': 26 Buses *'BBDEP': 33 Buses *'BNDEP': 60 Buses *'BRBP': 3 Buses *'HGDEP': 63 Buses *'SLBP': 7 Buses Advertisements Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present *(empty): Whole bus ad *'L:' Ad on the left side of bus (Shared ad) *'R:' Ad on the right side of bus (Shared ad) *'LS:' Left Skyliner *'RS:' Right Skyliner *'B:' Back - Full back ad *'BS:' Back Small - Small sticker ad on the back of the bus/ad mounted on the metal holder on the back of bus *'NS:' Nearside - Small sticker ad, or ad mounted on the nearside (door) metal ad holder *'OS:' Offside (as above, but on driver side) *'S:' Skyliner ad *'FS:' Whole bus with Skyliner ad *'B2:' Full back with 2D ad *'F2:' Whole bus with 2D side or rear ad *'B3:' Full back with 3D ad *'F3:' Whole bus with 3D ad Notes *AMDEP & BRBP buses are interchangeable. *ARBP & BBDEP buses are interchangeable.